


Two Boys and A Billion More Stars

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Stargazing, fucking dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave meet for the first time, and on a rare cool Texas night go stargazing together after a day on the town. They assess the stars and their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Boys and A Billion More Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i really love these two dorks

Dave looked around the airport nervously, fiddling with the loop on his skinny jeans. Wearing said jeans was not a good idea for today's weather, or any Texas weather. He swore he would never learn. He checked his phone and tapped out another message to the boy he was waiting for.

**TG: yo egbert**

**TG: where are you?**

What if the plane was late? What if John had lost his phone? What if the plane had crashed?!

Oh. Nevermind, there he is.

Dave immediately recognized the boy with rectangle glasses and buckteeth he had seen so many times via Skype, but for the first time in real life. He was more stunning when he wasn't pixelated. That was saying something, since Dave was pretty sure somewhere along the line he had developed a crush on this dorky little boy, having long since accepted how fucking gay he was. He didn't know if John was gay, that was the thought that scared him the most. But all of that didn't matter now that John was here, at least they could spend a week together, gay or not.

"Dave!" Without giving the said boy a chance to respond, John had already wrapped his spindly arms around Dave's equally spindly body in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Jesus, Egbert, you're stronger than you look." John giggled and let go, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry! I'm just really happy to see you." he said, giving Dave a dazzling bucktoothed grin. Jesus he was handsome.

"Me too. Now let's get your bags or whatever."

~

"Wow, Texas is so much more interesting than Washington!" John marveled. He looked up to the now dark sky, thoughtfully finishing off his butterscotch ice cream.

"Aww, it's all gone. Dave, gimme some of yours."

"What? No, it's your fault for getting a small."

"But Daaaaaaaave!"

"You owe me." Dave rolled his eyes and tried to fight the blush that originated from the fact that John was licking _the exact same spot Dave just did oh my god_

"Mmm...not bad!" John grinned toothily. Dave rolled his eyes again. He let out a startled half-cry when John suddenly took a huge bite out of Dave's ice cream.

"Egbert what the fuck are you doing?!" John licked his lips before responding,

"Just enjoying some ice cream." Dave smirked. Cheeky bastard...

The remaining ice cream was forgotten about as Dave acted on instinct and pounced on John, sending them tumbling down a grassy hill, giving John his turn to let out a startled cry. They landed in a small grassy area together, laughing and sharing the moment.

"What the fuck was that for, Dave?" John giggled.

"Hey, it was your fault. Shoulda thought twice, John."

John looked up to the sky and sprawled his arms out so his fingers almost brushed Dave's ear.

He looked so beautiful, the boy and his dorky grin almost hidden by the quiet twilight shrouding them. He looked like a real angel, a light layer of gold encasing him from the city they had left only a few yards behind, although it felt like it was a miles away. He looked so fragile, so beautiful, like the cold winds could huff and puff and blow away that thin layer of outer beauty away and make him cry.

Dave was in love.

"Can we stay here, just for a little while?" John asked breathlessly, so quietly Dave could barely hear, still staring up into the endless abyss of darkness illuminated by billions of stars.

"Only if you promise not to break my heart while we're here," Dave said, equally as breathless, although more taken with John than the stars.

He suddenly felt John's eyes on him and felt naked in his love for the boy.

"Shit, no, I meant-"

"As long as you don't break mine."

"...I won't."

"Me neither." John shifted his hand to Dave's, his eyes meeting Dave's shaded ones.

"I think I'm in love," Dave said quietly.

"I think I am too," John smiled softly.

They were just two boys, surrounded by billions of stars and millions of people, with thousands of chances to do this again.

And they would take those thousand chances and make them into a thousand memories.

Just the two of them, and the billions of stars that surrounded them as their lips met for the first, but not the last time.

_fin._


End file.
